


Overdrive

by Eskarina



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, PWP, Sex Toys, Top Kozume Kenma, crying (just a tiny bit), yes I am back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina/pseuds/Eskarina
Summary: "I do want to. I just don't think it's gonna make that big of a difference, and I don't want you to be disappointed.""You know I don’t get disappointed that easily. And anyway," Kenma slaps the blindfold into his hand like he's cracking a whip, "practice beats theory."
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 41
Kudos: 368
Collections: Recommended KuroKen Fics, stories that touched me





	Overdrive

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags probably!
> 
> Thanks to Carrochan for originally suggesting blindfolds! This got massively derailed but the original prompt is still there sdfgfd
> 
> And also THE MOST MASSIVE thanks to [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emso) for betaing and hyping me up,,,, Ily so much queen 🙏 if it weren't for you this would have straight up ruined Kuroken's no nut November and you know we can't have that!!

"I don't know about this," Kuroo says. He fluffs up the pillows on their bed before reclining against them with a sigh. Kenma regards Kuroo's almost-naked body with an appreciative look before maneuvering his legs apart in order to kneel between them.

"We're not doing it if you don't want to," he says. They've been through this conversation about ten times already. It's really just platitudes at this point.

"I do want to. I just don't think it's gonna make that big of a difference, and I don't want you to be disappointed."

"You know I don’t get disappointed that easily. And anyway," Kenma slaps the blindfold into his hand like he's cracking a whip, "practice beats theory."

"Well, then," Kuroo says, and demonstratively sits up, closing his eyes so Kenma can slide the blindfold over them. Pointedly ignoring Kuroo's fake nonchalance, Kenma ties the black piece of cotton into a knot at the back of his head.

"How is it?"

"Dark," Kuroo says, and plops back down to the bed.

"Very descriptive. Thank you," Kenma says, gets off the bed and walks to their bedside table while quickly getting rid of his shirt and sweatpants on the way. He pulls open the drawer they keep their toys in, and narrows his eyes. He should have come up with a more detailed plan, because the number of choices is overwhelming.

"What are you getting?" Kuroo asks, fidgeting with the blanket. There's a slight nervous edge to his voice that Kenma finds himself appreciating very much.

"Everything," he says, and promptly lifts the drawer out of the bedside table.

Kuroo flinches at the clatter, but quickly regains his dignity. "You can lift that much? Don't strain yourself too hard, okay?"

"You might want to reconsider what you're saying, given your position and everything," Kenma sighs and sets the drawer down on the bed in a safe distance from Kuroo before climbing back on to kneel between his spread legs.

Kuroo grins up at the ceiling and says, ever so boldly, "Do your worst."

Kenma’s fingers twitch with the instinctive need to do something about Kuroo’s attitude, but he instead turns his eyes to the drawer with a scrutinizing look. When he's finished considering his options, he lets his gaze travel over Kuroo's body, all smooth skin and powerful muscle. 

Despite technically quitting his volleyball career after high school, he still makes sure to play occasional games with the neighbourhood association, and particularly makes sure to go to the gym every other day. Kenma isn’t sure where he gets the energy for it, but he’s not about to complain.

It's nice to be able to admire Kuroo without having to deal with the immediate fallout of the smug " _like what you see?_ ". It's nice to instead watch him getting increasingly nervous, pulling the blanket half over himself as he shivers.

“Not to ruin the mood, but you’re still here, right?”

“Getting impatient already?"

"Shut it," Kuroo mumbles.

"You're fidgeting a lot."

"Sorry?"

"It makes me think I should tie your hands," Kenma says, and lifts a pair of soft wrist cuffs out of the drawer.

Kuroo chews on his bottom lip for a moment, then wordlessly lifts his hands above his head. Kenma leans over him to fit the cuffs around them, trailing the chain around one of the headboard posts.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Kuroo breathes.

Kenma hums and sits back as he runs a hand down Kuroo's chest, throwing the blanket back off. With his arms pinned above his head, Kuroo's biceps are even more pronounced, his lips red and glistening from getting chewed on.

“You're so pretty like this," Kenma says, and traces his fingertips slowly over the insides of Kuroo's thighs. "I should tie you up more often."

Kuroo's breathing is getting heavy, and he makes a tiny noise somewhere in the back of his throat. Compliments always work on him, even though Kenma knows he'd never admit it. His eyes catch on the swell of Kuroo's cock inside his briefs, and he lightly runs one finger over it.

"Do you still think it's not making that big of a difference?"

"Remains to be determined," Kuroo says, even though he's looking increasingly flushed despite Kenma’s tangible lack of action so far. 

Kenma removes his hand and rubs his fingers over Kuroo's nipples instead, making him gasp and pull on the handcuffs. Kenma leans over him to bring their lips together in a kiss, keeping it slow and sensual despite Kuroo’s incessant attempts at speeding it up. 

He runs his hand back down, over the hard planes of Kuroo’s abs, and lower to rub over the front of his briefs, squeezing around his cock straining against the fabric. Kuroo moans and bucks his hips up against Kenma's hand, looking for more friction. Kenma lets him have it, pressing down and letting Kuroo rut against his hand until there's a wet patch forming and Kuroo is panting into the kiss. 

"You’re so needy today," Kenma mumbles against the corner of Kuroo’s mouth, who only groans in response.

With a satisfied smile, Kenma trails his lips down Kuroo’s neck, over his collarbones and then to his chest, covering the area with kisses and soft bites. His skin is flushed and hot to the touch as Kenma works his way lower to Kuroo's thighs. 

There’s no denying Kuroo is feeling things much more than usual, breathless and squirming under the constant attention. Kenma leaves him hanging for just a bit longer, just to hear him whine, before he pulls Kuroo's briefs off to free his cock.

Kenma wastes no time wrapping a hand around it, rubbing circles over the slick head and spreading precum down the length. Kuroo's lips part around a soft sigh as he sinks back against the pillows and spreads his legs a little further, probably unconsciously. 

"You have such a pretty cock," Kenma says, as he strokes it slowly from the base to the tip. It's thick and heavy in his hand, flushed a dusty pink that makes his mouth water. 

"What are you even saying," Kuroo groans, and tilts his head sideways in an attempt to hide in the pillows.

"Are you embarrassed? That's so cute." Kuroo’s usual half-fake, half-real confidence can be a pain to deal with. Administering compliments at his own will is much easier, Kenma finds.

"I’m not… _ah-_ " Kuroo's reply trails off into a moan when Kenma leans down and closes his lips around Kuroo's dripping cock. He lets his tongue roll against the head in lazy motions before slowly sinking down further. The weight against his tongue and the faint ache of his jaw make a gentle hum settle at the back of his throat while he takes his time working Kuroo up until he's panting and shifting his hips under Kenma's grip, trying to thrust into his mouth.

"Be good," Kenma says as he pulls off and grabs a bottle of lube out of the drawer. Not that Kuroo has any other choice than being good right now, bound to the bed at Kenma's mercy. 

Having him like this always brings Kenma's blood to a boil. He wants to see Kuroo fall apart piece by piece, watch his pretty face draw tight with pleasure, make him come until he's reduced to an incoherent mess. Kenma is ready to take his time with it today, but Kuroo seems to have other ideas, tugging on the handcuffs with a whine, impatience permeating his every breath.

Kenma's own cock is aching for attention, but he ignores it in favor of dripping lube on Kuroo's entrance, making him jolt in surprise before he spreads his legs further.

Kenma rubs over Kuroo's hole in slow circular motions before pressing his middle finger inside slowly. Kuroo's mouth drops open in a soundless gasp as his head falls back against the pillows. It's an easy slide with him immediately relaxing under the familiar pressure and opening up for Kenma, who tries not to feel too smug about it.

"Kenma," Kuroo sighs after a few short moments, "come on."

Kenma bites his lips at Kuroo's breathless voice, and gently eases a second finger into him without making either of them wait. Kuroo tenses up momentarily, but relaxes just as quickly, letting both of Kenma's fingers slide in all the way. His chest is rising and falling with deep breaths, his abs tensing. Kenma licks his lips as he curls his fingers upward, carefully at first, then harder when Kuroo whimpers and rocks his hips back onto them. 

Even though they've been in this position countless times before, Kenma can never get used to how sensitive Kuroo is. A few seconds of hitting his prostate with pointed jabs are enough to turn his usually deep voice almost unrecognizable, high pitched whines falling from his lips. A few more seconds and he's writhing on the sheets, his neglected cock positively dripping. A tremor runs through his body when Kenma increases the pressure, so he uses his free hand to squeeze Kuroo's thigh for reassurance.

Kuroo gets restless quickly, starting to move his hips more in order to get Kenma's fingers right where he wants them. Kenma takes the opportunity to watch Kuroo's abs work with the movements and finds himself transfixed by the way they glisten, covered by a thin sheen of sweat.

Kuroo's impatient groan snaps Kenma out of it, and he realizes he's stopped moving. Kuroo seems thoroughly wound up at this point, lips trembling, hands twisting into the pillow above his head as he fucks himself on Kenma's fingers with smooth, practiced rolls of his hips. His small, needy moans fill the air and make it hard for Kenma to keep focus, his own arousal spiking as Kuroo’s movements get sloppy, frustration lacing his voice.

"Want me to make you come?" Kenma asks.

"Please," Kuroo mumbles, a shudder running through his body.

Kenma leans down and wraps his lips around Kuroo's cock, sliding down to halfway. A shocked moan tears itself from Kuroo's throat and Kenma hears the metallic clinking of the handcuff chain. In response, he only sinks down further, letting his eyes fall shut as he ignores his gag reflex in favor of taking Kuroo's cock as deep as possible for at least a couple of seconds. Kuroo's legs are shaking, which is a telltale sign that he's close to coming, so Kenma slides his lips further up and bobs his head, as well as he can without choking, stroking his tongue across the underside of Kuroo's cock for added effect. Kuroo's hips jerk up, all uncoordinated movements as he desperately tries to fuck into Kenma's mouth. 

Kenma pulls off, hisses "be good," against Kuroo's flushed skin, and swallows him down again. Kuroo shivers at his tone and bites his lips, keeping his hips down to the bed this time, even though it's clearly costing him all his willpower.

Carefully breathing through his nose, Kenma forces himself to keep calm as he takes Kuroo's cock all the way down his throat again. He curls his almost forgotten fingers against Kuroo's prostate, who audibly whimpers. His cock pulses and swells even more in Kenma's mouth, making him gag and slide further up. Seconds later, Kuroo tenses underneath him and shudders, his cum spilling across Kenma's tongue. He lets the salty taste fill his mouth and keeps working Kuroo's cock until it stops pulsing and Kuroo is squirming with oversensitivity.

He considers swallowing, for a moment, but then opens his mouth and lets it drip down around Kuroo's cock as he pulls off. Kuroo gives him a disgruntled huff in response and sags against the mattress. 

Kenma pulls his fingers out carefully. Kuroo looks more than exhausted already, chest rising and falling with heavy breaths, his hair sticking to his forehead, mussed up where the blindfold is pressing against it. 

"I hope you know we're not done," Kenma says.

Kuroo releases a weak groan, but obediently keeps his legs spread. Kenma quickly grabs a smooth silicone vibrator out of the drawer and lubes it up before pressing it into Kuroo without further warning. It earns him a startled yelp and Kuroo automatically tilting his hips up to give Kenma better access. He moves the toy in slow, circular motions, deliberately rubbing against Kuroo's prostate, causing his legs to fall open wider.

"Lets see how quickly you can come again," Kenma hums, and switches the vibrations on.

Kuroo's entire body draws tight with pleasure, his back arching with his head thrown back against the pillows. A strained moan falls from his lips as he pulls at the handcuffs, unsuccessfully trying to cover his mouth.

He's flushed and still breathless from his previous orgasm, his muscles trembling slightly as they shine in the light. Kenma keeps the vibrations on the lowest setting, until Kuroo's cock twitches back to full hardness, precum slowly leaking over the flushed head to add to the mess on his abs.

Kenma strokes his hands over Kuroo's strong thighs, over his chest and traces his fingers gently over his neck, reveling in the way Kuroo sighs and arches into Kenma's touch. When he's satisfied with the way Kuroo is starting to twist on the sheets again, he turns the vibrations up to a strong pulse. Kuroo flinches and releases a long, helpless moan, undulating his hips, looking for friction but not finding any.

It really doesn't take long for him to dissolve into a writhing mess, because the vibrator is pressing right against his prostate, and Kenma keeps nudging it back and forth with tiny motions that he knows exactly drive Kuroo insane. 

"Kenma," Kuroo forces out, among a series of strained, breathless noises.

"Yeah?"

Kuroo doesn't answer, except for a pitiful whimper behind trembling lips that goes straight to Kenma's cock. 

He's pretty sure he's got the message anyway, so he leans over Kuroo in order to press open mouthed kisses against his neck, biting and sucking just where marks won't be visible under his collar, burying one hand in his hair and gripping tightly.

There's the telltale shivers again, Kuroo's hands clenching and unclenching like he doesn't know what to do with himself. He sounds helpless, sucking in quick, gasping breaths and releasing soft keens that make liquid heat pool in Kenma's stomach. Kenma trails his lips up to Kuroo's ear.

"Tetsu," he whispers, and places a slow, deliberate kiss on the sensitive skin behind Kuroo's ear. "You're doing so well. I love you."

A desperate cry falls from Kuroo's lips and he shudders, nails digging into the palms of his hands. Kenma leans back to watch as Kuroo's cock jerks and streaks cum across his abdomen and chest, his hips twitching up as he rides out another orgasm.

Blissful moans turn into broken whines when the stimulation of the toy pressed inside of him becomes too much, so Kenma switches the vibrations off and pulls it out, giving Kuroo a moment to breathe as he strokes his hands over the outsides of his shaking thighs.

When Kuroo has stopped trembling with aftershocks, Kenma says, "Think you can do one more?"

"Mm. Maybe." Kuroo sounds dazed enough that Kenma isn't sure he's even fully present.

"You want to try?"

"If that means you fuck me," Kuroo sighs, regaining his attitude at a starling pace.

"What was I expecting," Kenma says, "of course you need my cock to be satisfied."

A tremor runs through Kuroo's body and he releases a shaky breath. Kenma takes a certain pride in the fact that he doesn't bother talking back at this point.

After chucking off his own underwear in record time, Kenma slicks himself up, finally giving his painfully hard cock a few languid strokes.

"I'm not gonna last long," he says, which might be an understatement, because he feels close to coming just from watching Kuroo.

"Cool," Kuroo mumbles, "I can't take much more, anyway."

Kenma feels his heart rate quicken in anticipation as he grabs Kuroo's legs to push them towards his chest before lining himself up. Kuroo licks his lips, pulling his legs back further and spreading them. If it was possible to get any harder, Kenma probably would, because there's nothing better than the sight of Kuroo spread out just for him, flushed and eager and with cum smeared on his stomach, practically begging for Kenma's cock despite his obvious exhaustion.

Kenma sinks into Kuroo's tight heat slowly, dripping wet with the ridiculous amount of lube they insist on using.

His cock stretches Kuroo wide, wider than the vibrator did, and Kuroo whimpers, scrambling for purchase. "Shit, wait," he gasps, breathing erratic.

Kenma halts his movements immediately. "Are you okay? Want me to stop?"

"No," Kuroo mumbles. "Hands. Untie," he says and pulls on the cuffs demonstratively.

"Oh. I got you." Kenma reaches up to unlock the cuffs and free Kuroo's hands, which immediately find their way to his back, pulling Kenma down into a rough kiss. 

"Want me to take the blindfold off, too?" Kenma asks when Kuroo lets him come up for air.

"Hm. Yeah, I wanna see you."

After Kenma slides the blindfold off, Kuroo blinks his eyes open slowly, pupils adjusting to the light. There are unshed tears brimming at the corners that Kenma lightly swipes away with the pad of his thumb.

"Hi," Kuroo mumbles, face stretching into a lazy, exhausted smile.

"Hi." Kenma finds himself smiling back on instinct, temporarily distracted by the gentle expression Kuroo regards him with.

Kuroo pulls him down into another kiss and Kenma remembers to shift his hips, pressing his cock in all the way. Kuroo breaks the kiss with a gasp and digs his nails into Kenma's back. Automatically, Kenma falls into a slow grinding rhythm and lets his face sink against the side of Kuroo's neck, covering it with gentle kisses. He drinks up Kuroo's soft moans, the way he clings to Kenma like being tied up for however long they've been at it was enough to make him starved for the intimacy that only getting stuffed with Kenma's cock can provide.

Bracing himself on his arms gets exhausting after a few short minutes, so Kenma sits up, keeping Kuroo's legs in place with an unforgiving grip. He rocks his hips forward and watches the pleasure race across Kuroo's face, his eyebrows drawn together and teeth digging into his bottom lip. It spurs Kenma on, makes him want to chase the smug self satisfaction that only seeing Kuroo really come undone can give him. So he leans back just a bit more for a better angle, even though it makes things harder on his legs, but it's all worth it when Kuroo mewls and twists his hands into the sheets, his thighs twitching under Kenma's hands. 

He looks like he's just barely holding on to consciousness at this point, hazy and lidded eyes almost falling shut, but staying locked with Kenma's the entire time. His breathing is becoming erratic, hurried gasps and sobs falling from his flushed lips, his dripping cock still making a mess on his stomach.

"How are you still hard," Kenma mumbles, not really expecting an answer, because Kuroo looks too fucked out to speak. Sure enough, Kuroo only moans and throws a weak glance down to where they're joined together, where Kenma cock is sliding into him so easily now.

Kenma feels his own muscles tense, heat coiling tight at the pit of his stomach. The wet squelching noises and Kuroo's unfiltered sobs of pleasure filling the room are making his head spin, pushing him closer and closer to the edge, until he's panting with it.

Almost absent-mindedly, Kenma releases one of Kuroo's legs, runs a hand through the mess on his stomach and then wraps it around his cock, jerking him off with quick motions.

Kuroo sounds like he's trying to string words together, but they just turn into a jumbled mess of broken whimpers and desperate cries as he tears at the sheets with one hand and reaches for Kenma's thigh with the other, trying to anchor himself to something.

Spurred on by his reaction, Kenma tightens his grip, and it only takes a few more strokes until Kuroo is thrashing on the bed, digging his nails into Kenma's thigh he shudders into another orgasm. He comes almost dry at this point, but his entire body is quivering, hips bucking and eyes squeezed shut, voice cracking around hitched whines as Kenma fucks him through it.

It seems to last forever to Kenma, who is desperately trying to stave off his own orgasm until he's wrung every last bit of pleasure from Kuroo's shaking body. When Kuroo finally releases a weak, pained moan and bats Kenma's hand away, Kenma collapses on top of him, burying one hand in Kuroo's hair as he lets his hips snap forward harshly, until he's trembling and panting against Kuroo's neck, until he feels everything crashing around him, his pulsing cock finally filling Kuroo up.

It takes him a while to come down from it, his hips rolling forward slowly as he rides out his orgasm, his senses returning one after another.

Kuroo's chest is rising and falling with rapid breaths, his entire body shivering with exhaustion. Only when Kenma is capable of registering sound again, he hears Kuroo sniffling, tiny sobs muffled by one hand covering his mouth.

"Shit-" he leans up almost too quickly, taking in Kuroo's trembling lips and the glistening tears streaking down his temples. "Did I hurt you?" 

"No, I'm-" a shaky exhale. "I'm good. Too good, maybe. Gimme a minute," Kuroo mumbles, words slurred like it's taking great effort for him to speak.

"Do you need anything?" Kenma asks, wiping Kuroo's tears away carefully. 

"Mmh. Hug," Kuroo sniffles, and wraps his arms around Kenma, crushing him against his chest.

♡

Later, when they're cleaned up and Kenma has dragged Kuroo into and out of a bath, Kuroo collapses onto the bed face first, groaning into the pillow.

"My legs feel like pudding. How am I supposed to walk tomorrow?" He turns his face to the side to pin Kenma with an accusatory look.

"Good thing tomorrow is Sunday, so you don't actually have to walk anywhere," Kenma says as he crawls into bed next to Kuroo.

"Not even to the kitchen?"

"No."

"Then who's making food?"

"Maybe I am."

"I'm too young to die," Kuroo sighs, overdramatic as ever.

"Fuck you, we'll get delivery," Kenma mumbles, the dregs of sleep already pulling at him.

"I love you," Kuroo says, and Kenma blinks his eyes back open to see Kuroo looking at him with a disgustingly saccharine smile.

"What, for the food delivery?"

"No. Well that, too. But I didn't get to say it back earlier, so I'm saying it now."

"Oh." Kenma remembers, somewhat hazily like it was days ago, telling Kuroo he loved him while sucking the bruises into his neck that are now turning wine red. "Love you, too," he says, out of sheer habit.

"Love you, too," Kuroo repeats after him.

"Love you too, now stop saying it back."

"No, you stop. I need to even it out. Love you."

Kenma groans and rolls onto his back, covering his smile with one hand. "You're so unbearable. Why did I marry you?"

"Because you love me," Kuroo mumbles into the pillow, eyes closed.

**Author's Note:**

> I always have the overwhelming urge to give Kuroo multiple orgasms in my fics... he's just too cute :^( also like I keep saying one day I'll let him top but no I won't lmao let's be honest with ourselves
> 
> Uhh I made a [twitter](https://twitter.com/Eskarina69) recently!! Please come join me!  
> Also I'm still on [tumblr](https://eska-rina.tumblr.com) as per usual!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving kudos if you liked it!!


End file.
